


Un-success and In-decision

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to tell her how you feel you just don't know whether or not you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-success and In-decision

You don’t know why she agreed to come outside with you, you know that she doesn’t like the outdoors - but she insisted. You didn’t argue, you know that would have gotten you no where. 

It was only slightly breezy outside but for the most part very warm and welcoming.

But the smells. 

Cut grass.   
Dogs.   
Cars. 

All of it -- something she was not okay with -- sneezing. You don’t know if anything in particular triggers it more than another thing, but you know that she can’t sneeze, for that would end a mess, but she hasn’t so far. 

You are hand-in-hand with her as you walk, surprised she let you touch her. 

You know that your feelings for her are too obvious, but she hasn’t said anything about it to you, you wonder if she even notices. She has to though, she loves romance, you’d almost think she’d realize it before you, but apparently not,

or she is really good at faking things. 

You move at a slower pace, one comfortable for her -- but not to stop and smell the roses, simply because she doesn’t want to go fast, she doesn’t want to feel like she is rushing herself “with something that potentially has no end”. 

You are still wondering why she’d agree to come with you, and all you are doing is buying food. 

Maybe there is something she needs at the store?   
But what, and why wouldn’t she ask you to get it? 

You think about asking her, it can’t do you any harm, right? 

“Hey! Toukocchi, why did ya wanna come here in the first place, I mean, I thought ya hated the outdoors?” you ask her careful not to make her upset. 

“I-I don’t know, I just..felt like it, I can’t explain why…” she trails off. 

“Do you mean you have a reason and won’t tell me, or that there is no reason?” you ask. 

“There is a reason - I can’t lie to you - but I am not telling you, because really, it isn’t fully developed in my mind either…” she finishes. 

You just nod in understanding - although you don’t understand. What could be so hard to comprehend? If she needs something she’d know right away. She wouldn’t think about it. 

You wish to tell her how you feel about her -- and you know you do, but you don’t know how or when to, you think it sounds too hard…to...impossible for her to share the feelings --

but for some reason as you regain the feeling of her cold hand in your warm one, you believe yourself to be wrong, just this once -- 

maybe you misjudged something along the way. 

All you know is that now must be as good as any to tell her. 

You ready yourself, “Hey, Toukocchi, can I tell you something?” you ask, and you desperately hope it doesn’t make anything, sound too - not like you -, or too obvious. 

“Y-yeah, just, d-don’t get weird on me, none of that f-fortune telling stuff or whatever you do…”, she finishes and all you do it laugh. 

“Nah, I won’t say any of that”, you say to her, trying to continue, “ I kinda wanted to tell you something more important than all that..”

“Oh, r-really,what could be more important than ‘all that’ to you?” she asks you, and like before, you laugh. 

“Toukocchi, really though, it is important”, you state. 

She makes a face signalling for you to go on, and you smile. 

Her delicate figure is well fit in her outfit and although she doesn’t think it, she is very pretty. Her facial features are perfect, and she may think her glasses make her even more ‘ugly’, but really, they just make her as cute as she always is. No matter what, in your mind, she will always be and look perfect. 

She catches you staring at her - and that was the first time you noticed you were, “I know I am ugly, but you don’t have to stare at it!” she exclaims. 

“Toukocchi! You aren’t ugly! I don’t know why you think you are! And even if so, I wouldn’t stare at you for it, you're actually really pretty, Toukocchi?” you answer her. 

her face immediately brightens, painting her features in a deep red blush and you smile -- 

maybe you totally misjudged how she felt about you --

and she turns her head away, biting her nail anxiously. 

“Aw! Toukocchi shied away when I said she was cute, that means a lot to me…” and you laugh, hoping it’ll make her feel better. 

“Ha, y-yeah that wasn’t r-really, I mean, n-nevermind…” she says and you just smile. You got her, and now, you have her ignoring her uncomfortable environment too. 

“Anyway, w-what did you want to tell me?” she beckons.

“Oh, uh Toukocchi I -” and that is where you are forced to stop, when a dog come trampling off a leash … at Fukawa. 

She is overpowered by the massive animal and is trying to avoid contact with it although she is clearly already not happy with what has happened and is most likely hurt. You have to take a second to process it, before you reach the ground to collect her. And that is when you hear it. 

“A-a-a-choo!” 

The sound stands still in the air and the dog moves quickly away, taking caution in the danger it sensed. She now stands up in the place of Fukawa and you are disappointed, but hopefully not enough to show through. 

“- Hey Gens”.


End file.
